


Primed

by tenser



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd be lying if I said that possessing Kirei in every sense of the word wasn't a distinct, and likely deliciously rewarding goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primed

Now that I've gotten what I really want - a new, reverent master - any other benefit is secondary. Though I'd be lying if I said that possessing Kirei in every sense of the word wasn't a distinct, and likely deliciously rewarding goal.

The implicit next stage of our union after deposing Tokiomi was that Kirei could now take what he wanted. Arousal over human suffering is innate to him, it isn't a behavior I implanted. However, without my help, it's doubtful he would ever have taken steps to attain it. But he met me and now understands want, and seeks to understand satiation.

So I let him plan his charade with the white-haired rotting flesh man, a farce compared to the grand seduction that I was about to taste the fruits of. The heat of my priest's skin warms the air as my fine wine slides down his throat in overeager gulps. A cruel smile sits pretty on his usually expressionless lips as the screams fade.

Oh, he is primed for it, I can tell. Lubricated with freedom and an almost childlike excitement over the first realization that one is the master of his destiny. He collapses into a plush seat installed in the balcony, chuckling. I saunter over.

“A filthy play you've created,” I say, sliding into his lap. I sprawl languidly over his firm thighs, my limbs tipped over the chair arms.

My master closes his eyes and drinks deeply from his cup.

“Your existence is far filthier,” he says without looking at me.

My hand slides against his thick chest. “I assure you, I'm capable of a far filthier existence.”

“Oh?” When he looks at me now, his face has contorted into a sneer. Oh this man is ungodly arousing under my influence. My cock twitches.

“Indeed.” I knock the wine glass from his hand, spilling it across my shirt and his. The black priest's cloth absorbes it, but it stands out like blood on mine, its scent intoxicating.

He grunts, looks down.

And this is where I make my move.

This is where he is expecting a slow seduction, like the kind I've accustomed him to over the past weeks. He expects to see my tongue lapping at his vestaments like some mongrel.

I crush his lips to mine.

With my hand firmly gripping the scuffy nape of his neck, he has no choice but to let me taste the tang of his tongue.

He will not push me away. He is primed, perfectly, to become mine.


End file.
